Always Fall for You
by Zokashime
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami, sejauh apapun, selama apapun mereka mencoba menjadi munafik pada akhirnya akan selalu jatuh dalam dekapan yang sama./AOKAGA. Future Fict! didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Aomine Daiki, tetaplah menjadi sexi. RnR?/ cover bukan punya saya.


_**Warn: Boys love, no EYD, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

 _ **Kurobas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **AOKAGA**_

 _ **Always Fall for You by Zokashime**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun Aomine Daiki! Love fuck you. Tetaplah menjadi sexi dan menyebalkan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aomine dan Kagami, sejauh apapun, selama apapun mereka mencoba menjadi munafik pada akhirnya akan selalu jatuh dalam dekapan yang sama."**_

… **..**

Lampu-lampu listrik yang bergantung di tiang menambah indah pesona taman kota Tokyo yang dipadati oleh para manusia dari berbagai kalangan. Suara ramai yang dihasilkan seakan menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat antusias menyambut malam yang akan dipenuhi oleh pesta kembang api.

Alunan musik dari sound besar maupun band-band remaja mengalir merdu meski tetap kalah jika dibandingkan dengan ocehan para insan. Kendaraan yang hilir mudik di jalanan hitam sisi taman menambah nuansa tersendiri bagi mereka yang menyukai suasana malam dengan klakson yang bersautan.

Sebuah mobil _**silver**_ menepi di parkiran, tak lama empunya turun. Lelaki perawakan tinggi, berparas elok dengan pakaian sederhana tapi terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya, dan wajah penuh ambisi.

Dia tidak lagi remaja, _**familiar-**_ nya orang-orang menyebut sudah berkepala tiga. Tapi semua itu tak menghalangi untuk bertingkah seperti dirinya. Dia menghirup udara dalam, seolah bercengkrama penuh rindu. Menutup pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam keramain.

Manik _ **crimson**_ menjelajah sekitar, berdiri di bawah pohon tanpa teman. Ya, dia memang berencana datang ke acara festival penutupan musim panas sendirian. Dirinya rindu Jepang, sungguh. Semenjak lulus dari SMA dan kembali ke Amerika, baru sekarang lagi ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah negeri matahari terbit ini.

Lagipula teman-temannya sudah mempunyai tujuan masing-masing dan kebanyakan sudah berkeluarga, positif memiliki kesibukan. Dan juga akhir-akhir ini, ia memang sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman semasa SMA.

Tersenyum simpul mengingat hal-hal konyol yang pernah ia lakukan 12 tahun silam, di mana dirinya masih berumur belasan. Dan Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan satu sosok yang mendukung itu semua. Mata biru gelap, kulit _**dim**_ , dan suara berat _**sexi**_. Tak lupa juga kelakuannya yang menyebalkan.

Senyumnya runtuh beserta angin yang berhembus. Sudah nasib atau takdir mereka dipisahkan? Entahlah. Kadang tak semuanya yang kita inginkan terpenuhi. Ada banyak jalan lain yang mungkin lebih baik. Walau katanya aturan tercipta untuk dilanggar, nyatanya mereka tak mampu kala itu.

Bruk! Dorr!

"Aw!"

Pandanganya teralihkan oleh erangan dan bunyi keras dari seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh di hadapannya, sepertinya karena tersandung akar-akar pohon.

"Ayah… hiks…"

Anak kecil kira-kira berumur lima tahun memanggil Ayahnya sembari menangis. Ia mendekat karena tak tega. "Ayo, bangun," katanya. "Sudah besar nggak boleh nangis."

Anak kecil itu terbangun dari jatuhnya tanpa bantuan, mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan mungilnya. "Balonnya pecah," katanya masih terisak.

Ah, ternyata suara dorr yang ia dengar itu berasal dari balon anak laki-laki bermata besar di depannya yang pecah akibat tertindih tubuh. "Nanti beli lagi," tuturnya, mengusap surai _**babyblue**_ hangat. "Ayahnya di man–"

"Tetsuuuuuu!" lelaki jangkung dim mendekat sembari berlari kecil dengan wajah yang begitu marah dan geram saat menyebut nama yang dipanggil. "Tsk! Kau ini jangan suka hilang tiba-tiba!" ucapnya tegas, tampang kusut jelas tercipta.

"Maaf." Menunduk, Aomine Tetsuya menyadari kesalahannya. "Balonnya pecah, aku jatuh," ucapnya jujur.

"Arg, makanya diam dekat Ayah saja!" tuturnya dengan gigi yang bergemeretak sangat gemas dengan putra kecilnya yang suka menghilang tanpa ketahuan.

Bukannya ia keras, hanya saja ia sedang lelah. Tangannya bergerak dan menyelinap ke telinga Tetsuya, awalnya ingin menjewer untuk memberi pelajaran. Namun, melihat putranya memejamkan mata seketika dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Ia menghela napas dan mengurungkan niatannya, jari-jari panjang itu berpindah ke surai dan ia berkata, "Ayolah, Tetsu. Jangan buat Ayah kes–"

" –A-Aomine? Ayah?"

Aomine Daiki, pihak yang mendengar namanya disebut menegadahkan kepala kearah sumber suara. Karena merasa kenal, ia berdiri dan, "Kagami," ucapnya percaya tak percaya. Saking fokusnya terhadap Tetsuya ia sampai tak memperhatikan sekitar.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Memori masa lalu langsung menginvasi otak masing-masing.

"Ayah?"

Sampai pada Tetsuya memanggilnya, Aomine melengos. Mengalihkan atensi dari pancaran mata merah bata Kagami.

Kagami mendengus. Ia mengunjungi Jepang bukan untuk berharap bertemu dengan Aomine atau berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan masalah yang berbeda. "Anak lo?" tanyanya, memulai dialog.

Aomine mengangkat Tetsuya ke dadanya, menggendong penuh sayang. "Iya," jawabnya. Melangkah menjauh dan duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin bertemu Kagami dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, kenyataan akan selalu menang dalam sebuah ekspektasi.

Kagami masih berdiri di tempat, memandang teman konyolnya sudah mempunyai keturunan. Dan ia melangkah maju ketika mendapati sorotan Aomine seakan mengatakan, "Ngapain lo berdiri di sana, duduk!"

"Udah gede, ya, lo." Aomine membuka mulut, mendudukkan Tetsuya dipangkuan dan Kagami duduk di sampingnya.

Kagami terkekeh. "Gede? Lo kira gue masih bayi, hh?"

"Pasti cepet gedelah, porsi makan lo 'kan cukup untuk orang sekampung," katanya sarkas. Matanya tak lepas dari surai Tetsuya, ia enggan menatap Kagami.

Sesaat keduanya hening tak ada yang mau membuka mulut lagi, membiarkan alunan musik yang menguasai pendengaran mereka.

 _ **The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting**_

 _ **Could it be that we have been this way before?**_

 _ **I know you don't think that I am trying**_

 _ **I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

 _ **But hold your breath**_

 _ **Because tonight will be the night**_

 _ **That I will fall for you over again**_

 _ **...**_

Keduanya menarik napas secara tidak sadar.

"Ayah, ini siapa?" Tatsuya bertanya memecahkan suasana.

Aomine memandang sang putra yang mengharapkan jawaban, kemudian menengok kearah Kagami. "Ini teman Ayah sekolah dulu, namanya Bakagami Taiga," katanya jenaka.

Kagami menaikkan alis cabangnya, sikap Aomine tidak berubah yang membuatnya menciptakan perempatan kesal. "Ahomine! Lo nggak boleh gitu sama anak kecil," protesnya.

Aomine menatap. "Apa? Lo 'kan emang baka," mengacak surai merah Kagami dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian tertawa lepas.

Kagami menepis, tentu saja. Tak habis pikir dengan Aomine yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti masih bocah. Hey, mereka sudah berbeda sekarang, mengacak rambut lelaki umuran 30 itu rasanya…. "Tsk! Nggak sopan," ucap Kagami pada akhirnya.

Tetsuya memperhatikan kedua orang di hadapannya intens. Kemudian ia betanya, "Teman? Seperti aku dengan Kise-kun di TK?"

Aomine mengangguk dan bersuara, "Iya."

Sudah puas, Tetsuya menatap Kagami setelahnya. "Aku Aomine Tetsuya," tuturnya dengan wajah datar namun ada kilatan di mata.

Tidak tahu Kagami harus bersikap seperti apa. "Hay, nama yang bagus. Sekolah yang pintar supaya tak aho seperti Ayah, ya," katanya kaku. Namun hal itu memancing Aomine untuk menjitak kepalanya.

Kagami mengabaikan walau sakit, Aomine kebiasaan segala sesuatunya selalu dilakukan tak kira-kira.

Masih memandangi Tetsuya, ia menyerngit halus. Mata bulat besar berwarna _**aquamarine,**_ sedangkan Aomine _**dark blue**_. Surai _**babyblue**_ secerah langit di siang hari, sedangkan Aomine biru di malam hari. Kulit putih mulus berbau susu, Aomine berkulit redup berdaki.

Ia melirik Aomine yang bergurat lelah, namun tampang _**arrogant-**_ nya sama sekali tak hilang. Sesuatu menghatui pikiran, benarkan anak imut itu darah daging Aomine?

Ingin bertanya tentang kebenaran itu. "Heh, lo nikah sama sekali nggak ngasih tahu gue, sampe lo punya anak yang udah sebesar ini." Pada akhirnya yang dipikirkan tak sama dengan yang diucapkan.

Aomine diam, lalu memperhatikan Kagami hingga sang empu merasa tak nyaman. Kemudian ia terbahak sampai membuat Tetsuya kaget, tak terkecuali dengan Kagami. "Sialan," umpatnya.

Kagami menyipit, bukan umpatan yang ingin ia dengar tapi jawaban.

"Lo lucu, Kagami," lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Kagami tak mengerti

"Siapa yang ninggalin gue tanpa pesan atau kabar setelah lulus SMA, hh? Lo ngilang gitu aja, kan?" tuturnya tak lupa diiringi tawa yang dipaksakan. "Lo ganti nomor, dan non aktif semua sosmed. Pikir ajalah gue harus ngehubungi lo gimana?"

Kagami berhadapan dengan Aomine tetapi maniknya bergulir ke bawah, jangan ingatkan soal itu. "Aomine, gue–"

" –Gue hampir mau bunuh diri," potong Aomine serius.

Kagami terbelalak, memandang Aomine tak percaya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar Aomine tetawa keras.

"Hahahaha, bercanda. Gue Cuma bercanda, Bakagami," ucap Aomine. "Mana mungkin gue bunuh diri gitu aja, sayanglah nggak bisa merasakan surga dunia dan oppai montok."

"Otak lo, ya!" bentak Kagami, mendengus lega.

Tetsuya menguap kala itu, Aomine melihatnya dengan jelas. Matanya sudah mulai menutup sedikit-dikit. "Lo mau ke apartemen gue, Kagami," katanya.

Kagami langsung berdiri dari zonanya. "Nggaklah, nanti gue ganggu."

Si mata biru menghentikan langkah, tetapi masih menatap udara di depan. "Ganggu?"

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "Ya, istri lo."

"Oh, santai aja. Dia pasti ngerti lo temen gue."

Setelah lama berpikir untuk ikut atau tidak, Kagami memutuskan saat Aomine sudah hanya terlihat ujung rambutnya saja dari kejauhan. Ia melangkah cepat mengejar ketertinggalan, mungkin tidak buruk sekedar reuni sebentar saja.

Lelaki _**dim**_ berdiri di pinggir jalanan, sebelah tangannya melambai dan sebelah lagi dibuatnya untuk menggendong Tetsuya.

"Aomine, lo naik _**taxi**_?" Kagami datang bersamaan dengan _**taxi**_ yang menepi. "Gue bawa mobil."

"Yaudah, lo naik mobil. Gue sama Tetsu naik _**taxi**_ , sudah terlanjur datang," tolak Aomine apa adanya. "Ikutin aja _**taxi**_ ini, ya." Cepat ia bergegas naik, setelah memberi intruksi pada Kagami.

.

.

Mobil _**silver**_ Kagami berada di jarak normal dengan _**taxi**_ yang Aomine tumpangi. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen teman seperjuangannya dulu. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan dipertemukan lagi dengannya setelah 12 tahun berlalu.

" _ **Siapa yang ninggalin gue tanpa pesan atau kabar setelah lulus SMA, hh? Lo ngilang gitu aja, kan?"**_

" _ **Lo ganti nomor, dan non aktif semua sosmed. Pikir ajalah gue harus ngehubungi lo gimana?"**_

Tetiba omongan Aomine muncul kembali, berasa orang itu ada di sampingnya saat ini. Argh, ia memijat pelipisnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Aomine tidak salah, semua memang begitu adanya. Selepas hari perpisahan, Kagami memang melakukan itu semua. Pergi tanpa kesan maupun pesan. Tapi dia punya alasan untuk itu.

Mereka terjerumus dalam hal yang melanggar norma. Mereka sama-sama tahu jika persahabatan telah membuat dunia terbalik 180 derajat. Mereka berada diambang antara normal dan tidak normal, di antara peraturan dan kenyataan. Harus memilih jalan lurus atau yang berbelok.

Sampai pada saatnya Kagami menyadari, bila yang mereka pilih itu salah. Ia mencoba mengalah dari ego. Dorongan kuat dari orang tuanya yang memerintahkan kuliah di Amerika ia manfaatkan sebagai alasan terhadap diri sendiri. Memutuskan sepihak meninggalkan Aomine tanpa orang itu setuju atau tidak.

"Urghh!" Kagami menggeram.

20 menit di jalan, mereka sampai pada tujuan. Kagami memparkirkan si _**silver-**_ nya dan membututi Aomine yang sudah lumayan menjauh.

Lantai 3 apartemen nomor 15, di sana Aomine membuka pintu. "Masuk," katanya.

Kagami tak menjawab, membuka sepatunya dan masuk. Ruang tamu sederhana dan tidak serapi seperti yang ia bayangkan, mengingat Aomine sudah mempunyai istri. Mainan Tetsuya di mana-mana, juga di meja ada sebuah kue ulang tahun yang sudah dipotong sebagian.

" _ **Sorry**_ berantakan, gue nggak ada waktu buat beresin," ucap Aomine cepat sebelum Kagami berceloteh.

" _ **No prob**_. Umur tua masih aja dirayain," cicit Kagami, masih memandangi kue di meja.

Aomine terkekeh dibuatnya. "Ibu gue kerjaannya tadi pagi, nggak penting sebenernya." Ia bertutur, membenarkan gendongan Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Tapi syukurlah masih ada yang inget, emangnya elo," lanjut Aomine melirik Kagami.

Pihak yang disindir hanya mengulum senyum. Matanya lurus pada lelaki yang sudah berstatus Ayah menjauh pergi ke kamar, mungkin untuk menidurkan Tetsuya.

Dan soal ulang tahun Aomine, mana mungkin ia melupakannya, karena mereka lahir di bulan yang sama. Sedaritadi ingin memberi selamat, tapi tidak ada momen yang tepat.

Aomine keluar, netranya menangkap si rambut merah gelap masih berdiri di posisi sebelumnya. "Duduk, Baka. Harus gitu gue suruh dulu," tuturnya kesal.

Kagami berpindah posisi. Darahnya berdesir, ternyata ia merindukan hal-hal kecil dari kekonyolan mereka seperti panggilan nama. "Iyalah, kan gue tamu."

Aomine duduk di samping Kagami dan berkata, "Maleslah gue punya tamu kayak lo. Makanan gue bisa langsung habis kalau disuguhin." Sarkas.

"Sialan!" Kagami mengumpat. Tak lupa kepalan lengannya melayang ke bahu sang Tuan rumah. "Eh, istri lo udah tidur?"

Aomine menyenderkan tubuh, meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher belakang, ia menarik napas. "Iya, dia udah tidur dan nggak mungkin bangun," serunya tanpa nada.

"Hah?"

"Dia pergi waktu operasi lahiran Tetsu."

Kagami tersentak, ada rasa bersalah telah menanyakannya. " _ **Sorry**_." Ia sadar itu sebabnya mengapa Aomine hanya pergi berdua dengan Tetsuya ke festival.

"Santai." Aomine bangkit setelahnya. "Gue mandi dulu, lo mau ikut?"

"Najis." Kagami menendang bokong Aomine.

Aomine sendiri merentangkan tangan untuk mengusir pegal tubuhnya, pembicaraan dengan Kagami barusan membuat ia sadar jika istrinya adalah orang baik. Gadis polos yang mau saja dijodohkan dengannya, lelaki brengsek penikmat nafsu.

Ia tidak perlu berpura-berpura, sama sekali tak mencintai istrinya sampai anjal menjemput. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan sampai mempunyai putra hanyalah nafsu belaka. Karena gadis itu tidak buruk di matanya dengan suatu anugrah tubuh yang indah.

Perlu diketahui, dirinya pencinta idol gravure jauh sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada Kagami bahkan hingga saat ini. Saat itu ia terima-terima saja dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat keluarganya, karena ia pikir seru juga mempunyai mainan baru.

Salahkan Kagami yang meninggalkan membuat ia tak punya tujuan hidup, atau dirinya saja yang terlalu tolol menganggap hidup hanya untuk main-main. Ia selalu berdoa supaya istrinya mendapatkan tempat indah jauh di sana.

Dan adanya Tetsuya merupakan sebuah karma. Karma yang membuatnya rela berkorban apapun demi kebahagian sang putra.

Seperti hari ini, di saat banyaknya masalah kantor, Tetsuya mengamuk ingin pergi ke festival. Harusnya Aomine ada pertemuan dengan klien penting, namun apa daya ia tak bisa menolak. Saat Tetsuya hilang tanpa ketahuan, entah mengapa itu sebuah pukulan.

Dan di waktu yang sama bebannya bertambah saat melihat rambut merah gelap kembali kepermukaan netra.

" _ **Shit!**_ " ia mengumpat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Menggosok surainya yang lepek akibat air. Berhenti dahulu ketika tiba di depan ranjang, menatap Tetsuya-nya penuh kasih. Ia benarkan selimut yang sudah menurun.

Memakai pakaian santai, ia enyah dari kamar. Belok ke dapur dan mengambil minum untuk sang tamu tak diundang. Mata Aomine mengawasi ruangan, tetapi tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ia melangkah ke sana saat melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"Woh!" Kagami berteriak kaget ketika pipinya ditempeli dengan kaleng minuman dingin.

"Minum," kata Aomine.

Kagami menerima dan mengelap pipinya. " _ **Thanks**_."

Menyenderkan tubuh ke pagar balkon, Aomine memilih posisi yang berkebalikan dengan Kagami. Ia menatap ruangannya yang terlihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka. "Ngapain lo ke Jepang?" menegak minumannya sebagian.

Kagami tak langsung menjawab, ia masih sibuk membuka minuman dan menegaknya dua tegukan. Pandangannya jatuh pada gemerlap cahaya jalanan. "Main. Gue rindu aja sama Jepang." Menegak minumnya lagi yang terasa segar. "Banyak pelajaran yang gue dapet di sini."

Aomine mengangguk. "Gimana sama basket? Masih sering main?"

"Seminggu tiga kali paling banyak, itu juga kalau Tatsuya nggak sibuk. Biasa … di sana 'kan banyak streetball." Minumannya habis, ia hanya memainkan kaleng bekas. "Satu aja nih minuman buat gue," protesnya.

Aomine terbahak, menegak kumpulan cairan yang tersisa. "Kan gue udah bilang kalau tamunya itu elo, habislah sudah stok."

" _ **Fuck!**_ Aho. Lo pelit amat," kebiasaannya terbangun kalau sudah berhadapan dengan musuh bubuyatan dalam basket masa lalu. "Lo sendiri? Masih main basket?"

Aomine melempar lurus kaleng minumannya ke dalam ruangan sampai terdengar suara klontrang. Masa bodoh bila menyampah, apartemennya ini. "Gue…" ada jeda yang membuat Kagami menunggu kata selanjutnya. Dia melipat tangan di dada. "… nggak terlalu sering, tapi juga nggak terlalu jarang. Nggak ada musuh yang sepadan, sih."

Lelaki di samping berbalik badan, menyamakan posisi dan mentapanya penuh emosi. Aomine sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan mahluk seumurannya itu.

"Ahomine, lo songong!" Kagami mendaratkan kaleng bekasnya di kepala Aomine, biarkan saja walau sudah tua, mereka tetaplah mereka. Tak semuanya dalam hidup harus berubah.

"Tsk!" berdecak. Mimik wajahnya berubah. "Gue udah nggak bisa sebebas lo, Ka. Gue punya tanggung jawab yang lebih penting. Harus ngidupin Tetsu, nggak Cuma recehan yang harus gue perhatiin tapi gimana gue bagi waktu," jelas Aomine serius.

Kagami melengos dan paham, bahkan lebih dari paham sepertinya. Berpikir sejenak, tak menyangka ada saatnya mereka berbicara serius. "Omongan yang udah jadi Ayah emang beda, ya," ceplos Kagami, berharap perkataannya dapat mencairkan suasan yang beratmosfir berat.

"Gue juga nggak nyangka," jawab Aomine parau.

Kagami mendengus, ternyata tidak berhasil. Ia pindah tempat menyender ke tembok, mereka berhadapan walau tidak seratus persen. "Aomine?"

"Hn."

"Lo yakin Tetsuya anak lo?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggu otaknya teresialisakikan sudah. Ia tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Sumpah nggak mirip sama sekali."

"Sembarang lo ngomong, Baka. Ya, anak guelah! Gue yang buat, lo tahu apa, hh?" emosi.

"Eh, santai." Ia tersenyum Aomine mengubah ekspresinya. "Gue nanya aja, nggak mau jawab yaudah, nggak marah juga."

"Sialan." Aomine menendang perut Kagami, kemudian Aomine terbahak puas. "Mungkin istri gue nggak rela anaknya punya gen dari gue, puas!"

Kagami tak tahan mereda tawa. "Puas! Gue bersyukur kalau gitu."

"Tsk! Ya setidaknya adalah yang sama satu–"

" –Apa?"

"Kata 'BIRU' walaupun Tetsu biru muda dan gue biru tua, tapi kita sama-sama biru.

Kagami melongo. "Terserah lo aja."

Aomine tak terima dan menendang perut Kagami lagi, tetapi kali ini sang empu dapat menangkis dengan tepat. Menarik satu kaki Aomine sampai yang bersangkutan menabrak maju dan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Aomine?" Kagami luruh mendapati dirinya dipeluk erat oleh lelaki _**dim**_ itu.

"Sebentar aja, Baka," katanya.

Kagami diam tak protes tapi juga tak membalas pelukan Aomine, memori tentang masalalu bergelayutan di depan mata. Dan ia merasakan napas panas di lehernya, lalu merasakan sakit tertahan saat Aomine mengoyak kulit tipis di sana.

"Akh!" Kagami meringis. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh lelah Aomine, ia tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ahomine. Doa terbaik gue untuk kalian berdua," bisiknya.

Bibir Aomine merayap, menangkap kedua daging kembar yang baru saja berbicara sesuatu. Mengecupnya ringan beberapa kali, kemudian ia menyeringai ketika Kagami menyambutnya hangat dengan membuka mulut. Seorang Aomine tak akan kehilangan kesempatan semanis itu.

Ya, Kagami sama sekali tak menolaknya. Jujur, ia rindu momen ini, sesuatu yang membuatnya susah untuk membuka ke lain pihak. Maka dari itu sampai saat ini pun, ia tak mempunyai pacar apalagi istri atau anak. Lucu, bukan?

"Masih agresif aja kayak dulu," celetuk Aomine setelah keduanya melepaskan tautan.

" _ **Fuck!**_ "

Aomine menjulurkan tanganya. "Mana hadiah."

"Hah? Hadiah? Lo kira anak ingusan di kasih hadiah, lagipula mana gue tahu kalau bakal ketemu lo." Kagami menolak mentah-mentah.

Aomine menyipit, sedetik kemudian menyeringai. Membelakangi Kagami lalu berkata, "Oke, kalau gitu hadiahnya lo tinggal di sini bareng gue sama Tetsu. Bertiga gue rasa jadi seru. Lagian Tetsu butuh Ibu yang bisa masak makanan bergizi supaya nggak bodoh kayak elo," Katanya jelas. Ia menengok ke belakang. "Mau lanjut? Gue tunggu di kamar," ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Kagami diam terpaku di tempat, semoga gendang telinganya tak salah dengar. Mata melotot sampai keram, ia berkedip perih. Mungkinkah saatnya?

Dia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menjauh dan melepas. Dia bertahan 12 tahun dalam kebohongan diri. Namun keadaan membawanya ke titik awal. Seperti dalam sebuah lingkaran, sejauh apapun lingkaran itu kau kelilingi titik akhirnya akan selalu ada di awal.

Begitupun dengan Aomine dan Kagami, sejauh apapun, selama apapun mereka mencoba menjadi munafik pada akhirnya akan selalu jatuh dalam dekapan yang sama. Takdir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Note:** _ **Penggalan lirik lagu di atas punya band secondhand serenade yang berjudul Fall for You. Silahkan cari kalau berkenan mendengarkan, karena lagunya keren. Dan salah satu band fav saya akhir-akhir ini/gananya. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut. Dan judulnya juga sama hanya saja saya tambahkan satu kata lagi di depan.**_

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Salam AOKAGA,**

 **Zoka**


End file.
